


From Light Comes Darkness, And From Darkness, Light

by regina_stellaris



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Character Death, Corruption, Dragon Khadgar, Khadgar takes Yseras place in this story, M/M, Rip Your Heart Out And Put It In A Shredder, Survivor Guilt, Time Travel, World of Warcraft Legion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris
Summary: Lothar can't see straight anymore, his vision reduced by the tears coming to his eyes. Biting his lip until he tastes blood, he continues to watch as Khadgar tears the Temple of Elune apart. He'd hoped this outcome would be different, that he would be able to alter the timeline and set things right, but he couldn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merrysva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrysva/gifts).



> I wrote this for the discord chat. I love you guys so much.
> 
>  
> 
> _Do not read this if you've seen the cinematic beforehand._

Lothar can't see straight anymore, his vision reduced by the tears coming to his eyes. Biting his lip until he tastes blood, he continues to watch as Khadgar tears the Temple of Elune apart. He'd hoped this outcome would be different, that he would be able to alter the timeline and set things right, but he couldn't.

He hadn't believed the rumors of Khadgar being corrupted. His mage – _no, his dragon_ – had always been strong, oh so strong, battling the Fel and always coming out victorious. He'd thought someone had just killed Khadgar over some small dispute, like something the mage had said or done in his thoughtlessness, yet it was no such thing.

No, it was a full-blown corruption that had turned his lover into a Nightmare dragon, turning the beautiful blue scales red like blood.

Lothar sinks to his knees next to Chromie, watching her with begging eyes. She looks at him with pity and shakes her head, albeit sadly, "I am sorry, Anduin Lothar. I see the timeline he lives in no more." Lothar sobs, watching, no, struggling, as the man who slew his lover in the former timeline kills him now, too, driving his sword deep into the dragon's body.

Khadgar convulses, his entire being seemingly revolting against the deadly blow, then his prone form falls to the ground, almost lifeless. Lothar sees how he struggles to open his eyes, the reptilian eyelid fluttering. He runs towards his love without thinking, tripping once before he reaches him. Khadgar partly on his side and on his belly, the crystals he'd had for horns shattered and broken on the stone floor.

Lothar kneels next to Khadgar's face, burying his face in the white hair he finds there, "No, don't leave me, please." The dragon heaves, shudders, as if the powerful creature tries to draw breath for his last words, "We have to get him to Senegos! Perhaps he can help!" Lothar is nearly hysterical when Khadgar speaks.

"Anduin," he whispers, his dragon voice broken and empty, dying. Lothar grabs the white strands of Khadgar's hair and holds on for dear life, "Forgive me ... It felt ... so real ..."

"No, Khadgar," Anduin tries to do anything to get his lover, someone to help, looking around at all the night elves looking as if they'd swallowed a fucking lemon, doing nothing. His entire body goes rigid with anger, "DO SOMETHING, TYRANDE, OR I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL KILL YOU!"

Tyrande draws nearer, sadness written on her features, "Sir Lothar," she says in that melodic voice of hers, "There is nothing we can do. The corruption is permanent."

"I don't believe that!" Lothar screams in her face, spit flying, "You haven't even tried, you fucking-"

"IT'S ELUNE!"

It gets dark suddenly. Tyrande, Chromie, even Lothar looks up. They watch in surprise as the moon, the White Lady, suddenly eclipses the sun, glowing like a dark pearl. Upon witnessing this display, a sentence long forgotten comes to the forefront of Lothar's mind.

" _From Light comes Darkness, and from Darkness, Light."_

Tendrils of light emit from Elune, descending towards the fallen dragon. Lothar knows that this is the end, that this light will somehow take his mage away from him, and he has so much to tell him, so much to say. Kneeling down next to Khadgar, he watches as the light starts to face from those incredible brown eyes, Khadgar getting weaker and weaker. He swallows, then speaks, "Spell-chucker ... wait for me, please."

Khadgar groans, draconic lips indicating something of a smile, before the light reaches him. His eyes close, the dragon's entire body going slack in death. Lothar stands up, getting a few steps away, tears still dampening his cheeks. Then the light seems to pull out a corporeal form of his dragon, his lover, ascending it into the air. Khadgar's not quite real body – _his ghost?_ \- floats higher and higher, his wings extending, like a figure drawn in a book. Then he starts to _vanish_.

Lothar can't grasp what he sees, doesn't understand, it looks like Khadgar is disintegrating before his eyes, disappearing into the sky. And he does indeed. Tyrande shows him how his lover turns to stardust, leaving only a faint outline in the starlit sky. Choking back a sob, Lothar again sinks to his knees, bawling like never before in his life. He feels the sun on his skin again, the darkness gone, leaving only light behind. He hears steps coming near, looks up.

Chromie sits down beside him, her gnomish form overshadowed by his human bulk. Watching the sky, she grasps a blade of grass and rips it out of the earth, only to twirl it between her fingers, "We can search the timeline where he lives." She says it as a statement, as an offer.

Lothar contemplates it before he shakes his head, "Thank you, but no," he looks at the sky, towards the part where Khadgar watches over him now, a smile so sad on his face that it tears Chromie's heart apart, "He's waiting for me."


End file.
